Left4Heta Oni
by elizabeta-hedervrary
Summary: Hetalia Characters battle with Left4Dead infected and the Heta Oni. Character death warning


Running for their lives has never been so literal. Heavy pantings and five pairs of running footsteps echoed throughout the vast stone hall. The paintings that lined it had moving subjects that was lit by the dim, evenly spaced row of torches and chandeliers.

Arthur was at the lead, wand raised in one hand and and with his other arm hoisting Francis up as the wounded Frenchman leaned heavily on him. To Francis' other side, Sey did her best to assist. Alfred and Matthew ran not too far behind, keeping an eye out.

Unhurried footsteps of a giant creature followed not too far behind.

Francis coughed blood and groaned as Arthur grumbled a spell."_Mobilicorpus_."

Francis drifted alongside Sey and Arthur as he yelled to the party "This way! Hurry!"

He swerved into a room, waving his wand to lay Francis properly on a table as Sey fumbled in her satchel for bandages. Alfred and Matthew followed in and shut the double doors.

"The shelf, the chairs-anything. Barricade." Alfred instructed as he tried to pull a shelf of what looked like old spellbooks to the door. Matthew helped him.

"Arty it's not the time for a fire!" Alfred said impatiently as he grabbed a nearby chair.

"Yes it is." Arthur snapped as he added wood to the fireplace and pointed his wand to it saying "_Incendio_!". Upon his word, the wood lit up in healthy flame. He then proceeded to feel around the top shelves for something.

The footsteps outside got louder.

"It's getting closer." Matthew gasped. He and Alfred hurriedly threw a table onto the pile of furnitures blocking the door.

"ARTHUR!" Alfred called, his voice nearly breaking in panic.

Arthur briefly pointed his wand at the door and said "_cave inimicum_". Then he went on with his search. Sey on the other hand had unraveled the bandages with her shaking hand and failed to stop the bleeding of Francis' wounds.

"Eet got me good, zat thing." Francis panted."You're not 'urt, Sey?"

"I-I-I'm fine. A-a-and I've got you." Sey choked as Alfred yelled at Arthur again in the background.

"It's coming!" Matthew pushed the last chair to the furnitures barricading the door. He reloaded his hunter rifle shakily.

They all heard it right outside. An unearthly gurgling roar.

"Shit. What are you doing, Arty?" Alfred said, desparately keeping his voice low as he hurriedly reloaded his M-16 dexterously.

Arthur ignored him and raised his wand once more. "_Accio floo powder_."

A small and rather old looking drawstring bag zoomed to Arthur's outstreched palm. He opened it and peeked in, cursing inwardly at its heavily depleated contents. He ignored the hammerings on the door and frantic warnings of Alfred and Matthew as he spilled the contents of the bag into the flames. It turned bright emerald green and rose higher.

Francis coughed again, difficulty gripping his breathing. Arthur muttered a quick "_Ferula_." with his wand pointed at Francis' rib where Sey still attempted to stop the bleeding. Francis was instantly bandaged and Sey looked up apologetically.

"Sey," Arthur said before she could verbalize her thoughts. "Do as I say. Step into the fire, think of the World Conference Room and say 'World Conference Room'. Am I clear?"

Sey looked at him with an expression that showed a cross between panic and confusion.

" 'ee means you to escape, ma petit." Francis said with a reassuring smile. " Zis place is not for you."

"What. No!" Sey was horrified at the thought of leaving them. "Why don't we all go?"

"We have the others to find and I have to end this mess." Arthur said with a hint of finality in his tone.

_Bam bam bam_. For a moment they all looked at the door. Alfred and Matthew positioned themselves behind pillars. Arthur turned back to the still horrified girl.

"It's too risky. And what the hell Francis, you're leaving with her." he continued. To his surprise, Francis grabbed him by the collar and whispered in his ear. "I will not be made ze casuality 'ere. Sey must get out. I 'ave to look after all of you." He let go and pulled out a rose from his sleeve and handed it to Sey with a wink. "Stay safe, ma petit."

"Francis." Arthur began, but he knew the other man will not waver in his decisions. He turned to Sey who shook her head and insisted. "I'm here to help. I can do it! I'll suit up and-"

A loudly thundering roar came through the barricade and drowned the rest of her words and the coulour in their faces. The roar was followed by another series of loud hammering and Arthur practically dragged Sey to the fireplace and ushered her roughly into the flames. she screamed in shock at the flames even if it hadn't injured her.

Outside, the noises , voices had completely abandoned them for a brief moment.

"Let's do this thing." Alfred muttered. Matthew nodded.

"Lock your elbows to your side-DO AS I SAY-keep your eyes closed so you don't get dizzy." Arthur said quickly. Sey decided to obey him even if she didn't understand what was happening. "Think of the meeting room and say 'World Meeting Room'-"

A loud crash and the sound of smashed wood cut him off, followed by rapid gunshots.

"A-arthur-" Sey trembled.

"ARTY!" Alfred demanded.

Arthur stepped away from the fireplace and raised his wand over his head. "Now, Sey!"

Eyes shut, Sey screamed at the top of her lungs "World Conference Meeting Room!"

And for a split second, she opened her eyes and saw.

Francis had gotten off the table, preparing to attack.

Matthew fired relentlessly.

Alfred ran to cover Arthur as he cast a spell that blasted away something from the door then chanted in a string of rapid Latin as a sigillum glowed at his feet.

And where they all aimed, a creature reared its freakishly and disproportionately large head as it charged with a surprising speed that betrayed its bulky gray body.

All of Sey's horror became a scream muted by the solemn cackle of emerald flames.

* * *

disclaimers:

_Hetalia and all Hetalia characters=Hidekaz Himaruya's._

_Arthur's spells are from Harry Potter=J.K. Rowling_

_Heta Oni ain't mine. Left4dead either._


End file.
